


Just like me

by Kindred



Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Alpha Owen Grady, Clarie Dearing hasn't got a clue, Genetic Engineering, Good Brother Zach, Human Experimentation, InGen is no good, M/M, Mates, Omega Zach Mitchell, Protective Owen, Protective Zach, Raptor Parent Owen, gene splicing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-10-31 17:18:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10903923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: Owen Grady is InGen's greatest experiment but he is about to learn he isn't the only one.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this came from... I've been watching Jurassic world and splice and a few other things

Owen hasn’t had it easy since he woke up in InGen’s lab; they made him he has the little InGen logo tattooed on his wrist that he now keeps covered. A chip has been inserted at the base his skull one so they can track him and two so they can fry his brain of he gets out of hand. They wanted someone who could work with the Velociraptor without getting eaten, and Owen Grady is that man the four female raptors listen to him making him the alpha.  
He knew what he was and wasn’t under any illusion that he was anything else other than an experiment and pet project. Then there was Hoskins a massive tit who just loved to remind Owen who he belongs to and how with one push of a button will electrocute his brain. He raised those Raptors from the moment they hatched from their egg and imprinting on them so he is mummy and alpha. For a while many though that Owen had them trained like dogs, you know sit, roll over, play dead. They are still intelligent and deadly creatures that will kill a child rather than help take them back to their mother. It’s all about territory and food with these creatures and on some level thanks to InGen these things are just as important to Owen as well.  
Thing change his girls grew up and Owen gain more freedom because the last thing InGen wants is for the others working at the park to know that they have been playing with human splicing. So he got his own little Sunrio bungalow and he earns money like the rest of them. Everything is fine until he come the two missing boys, he took an interest in the older boy who is protecting his little brother. Both boys were dehydrated but Zach looked worst he swayed on the spot and if Owen hadn’t caught him in time he would have falling like a sack of potatoes Gray blinked in shock seeing his brother pass out this man pick him up. “Come on let’s get you both into the jeep.” He tells them. Gray nodded and quickly followed, and watched as Owen laid him down on the back seat and got him to take small sips from the bottle of water. “That’s it take little sips.” He tells him as he hands the other boy a bottle of water.   
“Will he be okay?” Gray asked he watched his brother sit up a bit.   
“You not getting rid of me that easily.” Zach mumbled as he took a mouthful of water.   
“Shame I was hoping to get you room.” He mumbled with a shy smile,   
“You’re so not funny.” He told him as he leaned back against the car seat, Owen watched them and smiled, they sort of remind him of his girls their playful banter is them nipping each other rather than words.   
“Thank you Mr…”  
“Owen just call me Owen and you must be Claire’s nephews.” He asked, they nodded looking grateful to find to help them.   
“I’m Zach and this is Gray.” The older teen tells him, he blushes a little as he notices that Owen still hand his hand on his thigh.  
With a growl he leaned in and sniffed the teen’s throat Zach looked wide eyed as he felt the man’s nose pressed against his throat and breathed in his scent. Zach looked at his brother who was looking rather shocked at his behaviour “Ummm Owen?” Zach tried, the man growled a little and mouthed at his shoulder “Oooh holy shit…” The teen pulled back and pressed his hand to his shoulder and pulled back to see blood there “What the hell!”   
“Sorry… it’s just… were you made in a lab?” Owen asked as he licked the blood of his lips.  
“Is that some new pick up line?” Gray asked, he heard his brother try many pick up lines with girls.   
“You mean you mean IVF?” Zach asked looking confused, Owen nodded at him “Well yeah sure, both me and Gray were mum and dad just had troubles you know.” Zach didn’t really want to know the ins and outs of his parent’s sex life or lack thereof but he did know that both he and Gray were the results of IVF. “Aunt Claire helped them getting the IVF.” He told the man.  
Owen nodded and picked up Zach’s right wrist and looked down to see the small mark and saw it was similar to his just it looks paler, he then reaches across and does the same with Gray’s wrist and sees the same thing and huffs. InGen as always up to no good he knew he wasn’t the only human with spliced genes but he didn’t think that the Operations Director would go as far as using her own family as lab rats. He looked back at Zach and stroked the side of his face and the teen couldn’t help but tilt his head slightly for Owen “I will protect you.” He whispered in the teen’s ear “Both of you.” He growled gently and there was no way he could hid that shudder.  
When they returned to the centre Claire notices the way Zach and Gray stayed with the older man and she frowned, she has been out in all that mud looking for them to. She is worried about their safety but then she did leave them with her assistant, she walked over to them and cups their faces and see the mud and the scratches on their skin…god my sister is going to kill me…she thought as she pulled them in for a hug “Oh god guys you had me so worried!” She said to them.  
“Aunt Claire we’re okay, Owen saved us.” Zach said shyly   
“He is awesome.” Gray said as he stood by his brother.   
“Yeah he is, look why don’t you two just sit over there for a moment and get something to eat you must be starving.” She tells them. They nodded and moved to the other side and dropped down on to the floor leaning against each other for support.  
Claire turned around and looked at Owen who was still watching the pair “You keep your mitts to yourself, Zach is 15 years old!” She snapped at him, Owen snorted at her and raised an eye brow  
“He is 17 and I can’t help it if I find my mate, I am part animal after all I work on instinct.” He tells her, she frowned at him and is ready to punch him if he so much looks like he is having a day dream about her nephew. “I also can’t help it if both those boys are like me.” He tells her, she freezes as she looks up into Owen’s face more clearly.   
“W…What do you mean?” She asked, he took off the leather cover on his wrist and holds it out to her; she looks down seeing the tattoo birth mark.   
“Mark of ownership right? Well those two boys have the same marks on the same wrist.” She gasped and looked at the two boys who look half asleep.   
“No…” She started to say but stopped “They wouldn’t have, not them…” He just nods at her and she shook her head “No they would have been watched l…like you and-and…”   
“Who say they haven’t?” He tells her, she ran her fingers down her face and looked back at her tired nephews, before turning back to Owen tilting her head. “When you say mate you haven’t….”  
“I may have marked him.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Marked him?” She asked turning her head to look at him, he had to not laugh at the cocking the head to the side like the raptors “What do you mean you marked my nephew?” She asked, trying to keep her voice calm when it was shaky and crackling.   
“As it sounds I bite the neck.” He told her, she blinked at him in disbelief “And Gray but that is more of pup thing.” He shrugged.   
“You’re kidding me right?”   
“Why would I joke? Zach is my mate and Gray is the pup.” He shrugged as he looked down at the hung in his hand to see how much was left in the magazine. “It’s not my fault that the company you work for decided to use your sister’s eggs to make them an experiment, I’m only reaction to my instinct.” He hisses into her ear.   
“You know I can call control and they can fry your brain before you could even get a shirt button undone.” She growled at him, it was Owen’s turn to cock his head to the side and gave her a predatory and Claire didn’t like it.  
“It doesn’t work.” He told her with a velociraptor smile  
“W…What?” She chocked in fear, Owen’s eyes seem to have changed colour and it scared her.   
“Hoskins tried to take the boys off me…” His lips curled into a snarl “I refused to help him and took my mate and the pup back off him and his armed guard. He pressed the button and do you know what I felt?” She shook her head,  
“Not your brain being turning into mush?” She asked, swallowing the lump in her throat.  
“A tickle and aroused very aroused and then pissed off, so one of my girls ate him.” She swallowed a lump in her throat and nodded.   
“Y…Yeah I saw bit of that.” She said paling at the memory, but she didn’t have any idea that Hoskins had tried to take her nephews.

Claire had taken them back to their rooms or rather she has them moved to rooms closer to her. Owen wasn’t planning on leaving his mate and the pup any time soon, so he chooses to sleep on the sofa in their room. Claire said no but the boy’s begged her saying they would feel safer if he was there. InGen were gone from the island and that made Owen feel safer and happier, he couldn’t help but growl when he saw one of the medical team go near him and it the same when Claire threatens to take Zach and Gray away from him. He can’t help if his lizard side demanded that his mate and pup stay close by. Okay Gray isn’t his or Zach’s pup he is his mate’s brother but he is still a pup.

They were alone Gray was a sleep on the bed curled up in a cocoon of blankets stomach full wounds treated and a small sleeping tablet to help him sleep. Zach closed the door to and walked over Owen who was still watching him he could see how tried his mate was, he looked up at him and smiled weakly Owen sat down on the sofa held out his arms to him. Zach move close to him and curled up in his arm and closed his eyes as he rested his head on the man’s chest. “You can rest now, your safe.” He told him as he kissed the top of his head.  
“I’m scared Owen.” He told him “Every time I close my eyes I…I…” He hooked his fingers under Zach’s chin and tilted his head back and got him to look up at him.   
“I will never let anything happen to you or Gray you’re my pack.” He told him, they looked at each other as Zach felt his cheeks heat up as he slides into the older man’s lap. “Zach?” Owen growled, his skin was still damp from the hot shower but it made him growl at his scent.   
“Owen pleases.” He whispered as he placed hand on his chest “Help me forget.”

Owen growled softly as he pulled Zach in for a kiss as he placed his hands on his hips getting his fingers slip under the baggy shirt. “You sure you want to do this? You are 17 years old your Aunt will have my balls.” He told him.   
“I don’t care.” He told him “I can’t to forget for al little while; I want to feel you on me and in me.” He whispered, the older man’s hand went under the shirt and the teen’s shirt up and off his body and then dropped it onto the floor.   
“How can I deny my perfect mate?” He purred as he sealed their lips together and started to kiss each other. Zach moaned as he curled his arms around his neck and pressed his body close to Owen’s, with a quick movement Owen has the teen on his back and spread out on the sofa as he moved in between his legs. “Mine.” 

Morning…

The sun was barely rising as Claire shuffled out of her room, she looked like she hadn’t sleep well that night and who could have blamed her after the day they had. But this was something else a phone call she got a phone call at 4 am, there had been an accident with her sister and her brother in law. They were meant to arrive this morning to see the boys but their car had flipped as they made their way to the air port. 

Claire had no choice but to tell her nephews and after everything they went though yesterday this was the last thing they needed. But here she was stood their door eyes red and puffy as she wiped her tears away with the back of her hand. She knocked on the door and waited hold her breath as the waited for someone to open the door, it didn’t take long and when the door open there stood Owen in nothing but some sweat pant. She frowned as she looked inside and saw Zach curled up on the sofa naked …later…she thought “What’s happen?” Owen asked her seeing the tears in his eyes.   
“I…I just had a call from the police from the mainland ummm I need to speak to the boys it’s about their parents.” She hiccupped; he nodded as he let her in to the room.

Took some time to wake Gray up thanks to the sleeping tablets but once both boys were sat in the living room area Zach now fully dressed she told them the news “There was an accident on the mainland and…” She let out a sob “Y…Your mum and dad were killed in a car accident.” She told them, as she felt hot tears roll down her cheeks.  
“W…What?” Zach asked, he felt like the air has been sucked out of his lungs as he looked at his Aunt.   
“They’re dead?” Gray asked his voice squeaking.   
“I’m sorry the police said they were speeding and their car just…” both Zach and Gray rushed over to her and they held each other as they sobbed, Owen frowned not sure what do but Claire looks up at him and nodded him over. So he sat next to Zach and did his best to warp his arms around all of them.


	3. Chapter 3

Couple of days later…  
Gray wasn’t taking it well, but bearing in mind Zach isn’t taken it to well either. Gray had stopped talking to anyone all he wanted to do was kept latched onto his omega brother and his alpha mate for comfort. Zach would curl up behind Gray and warp his arms around him and hold him close as he imagine his mum and dad arguing as they get into the car and as they pulled out drive way shouting and yelling at each other at who was to blame for sending them to the island and not going with them, while they not paying attention to the room road. 

He curled up around his brother and held him close pressing his nose into the back of Gray’s neck. Owen walked into the room and watched them for a moment before going over to the bed and curling up on the other side of the small omega and stretched his arm across to touch his mate and stroked his face and smiled sadly at him. Gray looked up at the alpha and blinked at him, his eyes red and puffy from crying “Shhh pup.” He whispered as he kissed the top of his head, Gray whimpered and buried face into the alpha’s chest. 

At some point Gray fell a sleep warped up in the arms of Owen and Zach had to smile at the scene, the alpha was now sitting up with the small Omega curled up in his lap his head resting on his shoulder. Zach sat up and rubbed his eyes he must have fallen asleep as well, Owen turned to look at him and open his other arms and let his mate curl up on the other side of him. “Thanks.” Zach whispers. “What do you think will happen now?” He asked the alpha  
“Claire will become your guardian and you will still have me.” He leaned down and kissed him on the lips and Zach kissed him back and whimpered against him.   
“Guy.” Claire coughed, Zach pulled back with a blush as he looked at his Aunt.   
“Sorry.” He whispered, I’m going for a shower.” He told them as he walked away with a big blush on his face. 

Claire kissed his forehead and let him head into the bath room, once the bath room door was closed the red head turned to the alpha still holding her youngest nephew. “There will be rules about you and Zach.” She told him   
“Of course, mama bears.” He tells her, her eyes to the boy in his lap and sighed “He will be fine.” The alpha tells her “He needs time.”  
“I know- I know it’s just…a lot to take in.” She whispered as she sat on the end of the bed. 

Week later  
Zach went look for his brother he had woken up after a nap to find the smaller boy missing and he was worried. He found Gray sat with Blue and Owen he sighed as he walked over to them “Gray where have you been I was worried.” He told him. The younger boy looked up from here he was sat as Blue chirped in his ear; Owen smiled as he stood up and walked over to mate.   
“Sorry that was my fault I wanted you to rest thought it would be good for him to get out for a little while and blue started to follow us. She is just as lonely as us.” Zach nodded and rubbed the back of his head, before he felt something nudge his hands blinking at the raptor playing with his brother he was confused as he looked down to see a smaller raptor stood right next to him.   
“O…Owen?” He asked,   
“Ah yeah this is Indy, she was an egg I hid when I found out my girls were trying to breed.” He told him. She won’t bite you she is kitty cat.” He grinned at him as Indy nuzzled into Zach’s side.


End file.
